Kismet
by cuddleclown
Summary: This is a Dostana fanfiction, mostly from Kunal's POV. It's M for later chapters, since I kind of want to be the first person to write a dirty bollywood fan fiction. Beginning chapters are more re-cap, it gets more original later on as well. :)
1. New Beginnings

Kunal never wanted it like this.

If he recalled right, it wasn't even his idea to pretend to be gay. A good indian boy couldn't...shouldn't even pretend to be...that. Not that he was a good indian boy, he was chronically shirtless and barely even knew what board shorts were, preferring to go in speedos. Not that anyone minded, the girls were known to follow him around. Even some guys would occasionally follow him, which always got a chuckle out of Kunal. How could anyone think he was gay? In his mind he was an Adonis, he exuded masculinity. He was gorgeous and he damn well knew it.

Where did his problems start again? Well, if he wanted to go back that far...it would have been Emily's apartment. He had been living there in exchange for...sex. It had been a pretty good living agreement, Kunal thought, smirking. But there was that fateful day he woke up and saw that indian, Sameer. He was nowhere as good looking as Kunal, but he was funny. Even Kunal had to laugh when he said he knew Kunal from all the "OHHHH KUNALLLL" 's he heard through the walls the night previous. In a weird way, Kunal almost felt connected to the guy. Two besharam desi ladkas in a completely different continent than any family: the world was their oyster.

Everything was perfectly fine until that bitch Emily kicked him out. Wait, she wasn't a bitch, she was actually a nice lady. Even he couldn't blame her for kicking him out. And now that he thought about it...her name wasn't even Emily, it was...um...irrelevant, he decided. Her name was irrelevant to the rest of the story, although she set in place the worst and best thing to ever happen to him ever.


	2. The Apartment Search

-1 year before-

He hopped into a passing taxi with all his belongings to go apartment hunting. And by that, he really only meant to see one apartment. It was this or nothing for Kunal. As he closed the door, he heard a slam coming from the opposite side of the taxi. There was Sameer. After a minor argument over who would be driven by the taxi, they realized they were going to the same apartment.

When he got to the apartment, they realized they could not get the apartment because the lady wanted girls. Defeated, both men decided to walk around Miami to figure out what they were going to do.

As Sameer got a hot dog, they noticed a crying soldier. He said Sameer and Kunal reminded him of him and his boyfriend, before leaving. Confused, they stared at each other...then Sameer tried to eat his hot dog. Horrified, he couldn't bring it to his mouth, as both men realized what the soldier had been talking about.

The weirdest thing was that for a split second, Kunal wished he was the hot dog. He imagined what Sameer would feel like around Kunal, and could feel himself getting flushed. He had to turn his head away for a few minutes before he could look back at Sameer.

*What the hell, Kunal. You're. Not. Gay.* he thought. Maybe it was just the timing or something, he decided.

Sameer, the quick one, said they could pretend to be gay to get the apartment. Kunal originally fought the idea, but realized he had no other place to go, he had to agree.

The idea turned out to be the best one at the time, since the aunty's baby turned out to be, well, a babe.


	3. Living With Neha

Kunal was certainly more agreeable with the idea of sharing an apartment with...Neha. God, her name was beautiful. It just rolled off the tongue. He imagined saying it to her in bed. "ohhh nehaaaa". He decided it sounded pretty damn good.

In the back of his mind, he realized Sameer rolled off the tongue even better. "Sameeeeeerrrrr*

Then came the moment when Neha's aunty wanted to know how they met. If Kunal had been quicker, he would have said something along the lines of "football match", something that would show his inherent manliness. But damn that Sameer, he had to come up with the most romantic story he had ever heard of. Something along the lines of them meeting in Venice, losing each other, and then finding each other.

Weirdly enough, he could imagine it in his mind, and he began to imagine it in other places as well. After the story ended, he had to go take a cold shower to try and work it all out. *What. The. Fuck. Kunal, you aren't gay. You can't be. You must have been imagining Neha* Satisfied with that answer he got out of the shower.

As time went on, he became best friends with both Neha and Sameer. No, not friends. They were the family Kunal never had, and desperately wanted.


	4. What Sameer Doesn't Know (Kunal's POV)

*what the hell, Sameer. WHAT. THE. HELL.* Sameer tried to remember what the hell had happened last night that would have caused him to suddenly have a raging erection, and in Kunal's bed no less. Memories of him cuddling up to Kunal suddenly came back, the way their bodies fit together perfectly, which was weird because of how different their bodies were. Sameer was rough, darker, and chubbier compared to Kunal's light, lean, sexy, waxed look. Wait...sexy? Why had that word come up in his mind?! Sameer opened his bedroom door and saw Kunal staring at him, with the most innocent look on his face. Sameer, ashamed, when to take a cold shower that ended quite similarly to Kunal's shower after Sameer explained their "prem kahani". It was in the shower that Sameer recalled how Kunal's body had first reacted when he snuggled up against him. In his half asleep state, he had taken it for Kunal trying to move away, but with a clearer mind...he realized it had been Kunal arching his back. Now that he thought about it, he realized Kunal had let out a soft moan, too. Sameer remembering the arching, moaning Kunal didn't really help his erection, and he had to prolong his shower to get off the second time. Kunal couldn't be gay, he took pictures of half naked girls for a job! And Sameer knew he couldn't be gay either, he spend his days showering off hot girls as a nurse. But...the thought of Kunal arching in bed kept coming back to him. And although he couldn't have known it, Kunal was thinking about the same thing too.


	5. What Sameer Doesn't Know (Sameer's POV)

*what the hell, Sameer. WHAT. THE. HELL.* Sameer tried to remember what the hell had happened last night that would have caused him to suddenly have a raging erection, and in Kunal's bed no less. Memories of him cuddling up to Kunal suddenly came back, the way their bodies fit together perfectly, which was weird because of how different their bodies were. Sameer was rough, darker, and chubbier compared to Kunal's light, lean, sexy, waxed look. Wait...sexy? Why had that word come up in his mind?! Sameer opened his bedroom door and saw Kunal staring at him, with the most innocent look on his face. Sameer, ashamed, when to take a cold shower that ended quite similarly to Kunal's shower after Sameer explained their "prem kahani". It was in the shower that Sameer recalled how Kunal's body had first reacted when he snuggled up against him. In his half asleep state, he had taken it for Kunal trying to move away, but with a clearer mind...he realized it had been Kunal arching his back. Now that he thought about it, he realized Kunal had let out a soft moan, too. Sameer remembering the arching, moaning Kunal didn't really help his erection, and he had to prolong his shower to get off the second time. Kunal couldn't be gay, he took pictures of half naked girls for a job! And Sameer knew he couldn't be gay either, he spend his days showering off hot girls as a nurse. But...the thought of Kunal arching in bed kept coming back to him. And although he couldn't have known it, Kunal was thinking about the same thing too.


	6. Abhimanyu Singh

As time went on, the men spent less and less time thinking about each other and more time thinking about Neha. God, she was beautiful. They both loved her. They doted on her, and would do anything to make her happy. They both realized they were losing her when she met Abhimanyu, or Abhi for short. Abhi was short in real life as well, and he looked disturbingly like a monkey. He had been married, and had a cute son Veer from it. Selfishly, both men realized they had to try to woo her while trying to make Abhi look bad. Kunal took her on a picnic date ending in a Kuch Kuch Hota Hai movie and danced with her the same way Shahrukh danced with Kajol. Sameer gave her a scrapbook of all their treasured moments together. Both sentiments were taken as signs of friendship, since Neha believed them both to be fully gay. They had to take the final step, and make Abhi look bad. They made him wax his chest, wear weird clothes, and act like a jerk. Even through it all, Neha stayed with him. Abhi confided to the men that he planned on proposing during a basketball game he was bringing Abhi and Veer to. They gave Neha instructions to treat Veer badly, and told Veer to be afraid of Neha. Yeah it was a pretty terrible thing to do, but they loved her and it was the last thing they could think of. They couldn't even stand to watch her being proposed to, they left the building as Abhi popped the question.

Afterwards, Neha came home and asked them to move out. Tearfully, they agreed.


	7. A Few Weeks Later

A few weeks later, they all met each other at an event they had all been invited to. Kunal and Sameer congratulated Neha and Abhi on their engagement, but both Neha and Abhi looked at the ground awkwardly. Neha hadn't said yes, in fact Abhi had never even asked. Veer begged his father not to marry her, since he thought Neha was evil.

Ashamed, Kunal and Sameer had to come clean. They told both Abhi and Neha what had actually happened, and how they ruined their relationship. They came out as straight too. Neha, hurt, turned to leave. Kunal and Sameer turned, begging Abhi and Neha to forgive them. After getting up on stage, they turned to the crowd. They told the crowd they had done something terrible, and wanted to know what the do to get Neha to forgive them.

"Tell her you love her!" Shouted someone. Both men complied.

"Give her a kiss" Shouted another person. After they both airkissed her, someone else yelled, "give each other a kiss!" The crowd laughed in amusement. Abhi, piqued, turned to them. He told them they would be forgiven if they kissed. Sameer, the quick one, tried to kiss Kunal, but he turned away at the last second. The crowd booed. Kunal, in a moment of spontaneity, grabbed Sameer's face, and kissed him on the lips. Hard. The crowd cheered, but neither man noticed. Kunal's arms let go of his face, and flew outwards to steady himself, it felt like the room was spinning. Sameer's lips tasted exactly the way he thought they would. After they broke the kiss, they turned to Neha. She eventually forgave them, and then left with Abhi to help with the event, leaving the men to themselves.


	8. Kunal's Problem

Both Kunal and Sameer knew they had fucked up badly. They knew they had to do something super nice to try and gain her friendship back; they knew they had tarnished her trust for a while and only time could heal that. They texted Neha with a "gtg, we'll come over to your house tomorrow", and both went back to Sameer's. Kunal hadn't offered his house because, well, he didn't have on. He was staying with some friends, but he knew it wasn't permanent. He was nearly homeless, running out of friends to stay with and too filled with pride to ask Sameer.

At Sameer's house, they tried to come up with ideas of what they could do to make it up to Neha. Finally, Sameer came up with the solution. He turned around in excitement to tell Kunal, but he had fallen asleep. Even Sameer had to admin Kunal looked pretty cute. As Sameer looked closer, he started to notice worry lines and bags under his eyes. He realized that Kunal was not having as great of a time as he was letting on. Letting him sleep, Sameer called Abhi and told him his idea. He planned on taking Kunal, Abhi, and Neha on vacation to New York City. Sameer even said Abhi could try and propose to Neha there, after talking to his son. Abhi halfheartedly agreed, and they decided to go in two weeks.

As Sameer hung up, he heard Kunal's phone going off, and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kunal, I know you're having a hard time and all, but Mummy's coming to town for my rishta, and my family's coming over and...i'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave my house"

The man hung up. Sameer was able to see his name from the caller ID; Amandeep Singh. He went online to find where the man lived. He left Kunal a note saying he left to get ice cream, and then he then hopped in his neon pink cadillac (bitchez love the cadillac) to the address.

"I'm here for Kunal's things."

"I don't know you, I can't give you his stuff...I need proof you know him"

Sameer paused, before looking at the ground. "Kunal's favorite bathing suit is his yellow spandex, which he wears to tease girls. When he's really laughing, not just politely laughing, his eyes look like little crescents and he bends over like it hurts to laugh. He's probably slept with more girls than you and I both have put together, but I think he's still looking for 'the one'. He's like a hairless kitten, but he pulls it off nicely. Half the city of Miami thinks he's my gay lover, and we once stripped together in an art gala because we broke their most expensive piece of art they planned on auctioning off. He loves to take pictures of half naked girls, but he's too good for all of them. He likes chocolate ice cream because he likes chocolate girls."

Sameer stopped, he hadn't realized he had begun to speak really fast, and a single tear had begun to roll down his cheek, although he had no idea why. Amandeep was so confused he gave Sameer Kunal's things and then closed to door and turned off the lights. He was clearly disturbed by the show Sameer had put on.

Sameer drove home, and took all of Kunal's things. Kunal must have been having a terrible time, all of Kunal's things Sameer was able to take inside in two trips to the cadillac. Sameer put everything in his spare room, he even put up all of Kunal's posters. Grunting, he picked up Kunal and put him in his new room. Turning off the lights, he turned to the sleeping Kunal.

"Goodnight my jiggrypoo" he said, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Kunal woke up horribly confused. He was sleeping in a room, on a bed, with posters around him that he hadn't hung up since he had left Neha's. Come to think of it...the posters were hung in the exact way he had kept them before. Everything looked like it did before. Opening the door, he saw Sameer eating breakfast. He had laid out tons of food, danishes, fruit, cereal, even orange juice because he knew Kunal had a mild obsession with it. Kunal smiled awkwardly. "How did you get my stuff? And how did you put it in there? And how did I end up there?" Kunal asked, clearly confused. "Good morning to you too, sleepyhead" Sameer said, laughing. "Amandeep rang last night kicking you out, I went and got your things and realized I had an extra room and I miss you and I want you to stay here with me. Also I made breakfast." Sameer motioned towards the table. "Wow...you really want me to stay here in your house?" Kunal was shocked at the show of friendship. "No, Kunal. I want you to LIVE here with me, together. Now come on, my jiggrypoo, time for breakfast." For reasons unknown, Kunal really liked it when he was called jiggrypoo. He didn't know if it was because he was given a nickname and he never had one before or if it was because Sameer was giving the nickname to him.

After breakfast, they went over to their old apartment to see Neha and give her their surprise. She clearly was still hurt, but agreed to going to New York. The days before they left were the best Kunal had, well, since he left Neha and Sameer. Sameer seemed to be good luck for him, he landed a couple of photoshots he thought he wouldn't get. The best part was whenever he told Sameer good news, his face lit up in genuine excitement for him. Nobody had every cared for him this much, to take this much care of him. He had been a virtual orphan ever since he left India. His parents had died when he was young, all he had was some older siblings. But they were too old to be bothered with bringing up a little boy, he had been sent to boarding school since the third grade. When all the other little boys would go home to their parents during holidays, Kunal would stay at the school. He spent lots of lonely nights, just praying for a family. Now he realized he had one. He began to cry a little, remembering how hard his childhood had been. Sameer ran over to bear hug him and lay Kunal's face onto his chest. "What's wrong my jiggrypoo?" Sameer asked, worried. "I'm just really appreciative of all you've given me over the last week and a half, is all." Sameer laughed and hugged him even harder. They spent the night packing for their trip, and the next morning Sameer and Kunal went to the airport. They landed in New York City a couple of hours after they left, and decided to check into their hotels before checking out the city.


	10. New York City

"Would you like two beds or just one?" The lady at the front desk of the hotel asked. "You'll save fifty dollars if you get one bed" the lady winked. Both men remembered the night they had slept together when Sameer was scared by Friday the 13th, but neither wanted to admin they enjoyed it. "Well, fifty dollars is a lot of money" Kunal said, hoping Sameer would agree to the one bed. "Yeah, totally. One bed it is" Sameer said. Both men excitedly brought their stuff up to their room, which managed to be big even though it only had one bed.

Abhi called them and said he had cleared the proposal with Veer after explaining Neha was having a hard time that night, and was just nervous. Veer was finally convinced Neha would be a good mother to him and allowed his father to propose. He had planned a private dinner and planned on proposing on the top floor of the Empire State Building at midnight. He told them to find their own thing to do tonight, since they were going to be busy.

Both men agreed, and wandered around New York City. Eventually they got hopelessly lost. It was much colder than Miami, and both men were getting hungry so they walked into a bar. Well, they thought it was a bar. Judging by the people inside it, they figured it was a gay bar.

Kunal was against going inside, but they were both too cold to continue so they went inside. Sameer decided on making the best of the situation and ordered some beer and nachos. The one beer turned into two beers and within the hour both men were considerably drunk. Somewhere in the bar, a DJ was playing, and Sameer dragged Kunal to the dance floor. They entered the mass of swaying men until they were at the center. Everyone began to wolf whistle at the two new men they hadn't seen before. Sameer put his fingers in the air in an attempt to drunkenly bhangra, but the men weren't having any of that. The circle closed around them until Sameer was dancing on Kunal. The beer was having an effect on both of them, drawing them closer. Kunal spread his legs and bent down, grinding on Sameer's ever growing erection. Sameer pulled him in for a kiss. He bit down on Kunal's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kunal moaned, opening his mouth enough for Sameer to stick his tongue in. Hours later, they left the club as it closed.

Too drunk to remember they had no idea where the hell they were, they tried to walk back to the hotel. They ended up walking with a group of guys coming from the same bar, in the general direction they needed to go. A car drove by really fast, splashing Sameer with water that had pooled up by the curb of the road, it had rained when they were in the club.

Sameer began shivering uncontrollably, he was drenched and it had to be near freezing. One of the members of the group hailed a taxi for Sameer and Kunal and paid for the ride. Sameer sat in the taxi shivering, and continued even when they got to the hotel. Sameer put warmer clothes on and got in bed, but he couldn't stop shivering.

Kunal looked at the poor guy and jumped into their bed, to hug him. Sameer was really cold, even with the warm clothes on. Kunal pulled the blanket over the both of them, and began spooning Sameer like they had months earlier; Kunal as the little spoon, Sameer the big spoon. Kunal, too drunk to continue, passed out. Sameer, still cold, pulled Kunal as close as possible. He snuck his hands under Kunal's shirt, to try and get his hands warm. He was surprised by how warm he was, and even more surprised by how much he enjoy rubbing his hands up and down Kunal's six pack. Eventually he fell asleep too, completely spent from the day.


	11. The Morning After

The next day, Kunal woke up with hands on him. His head hurt like hell, and all he could remember was the taste of Sameer's mouth. Damn, last night had been great. Wait. He kissed Sameer. Or had Sameer kissed him? He couldn't remember the vital fact that would tell him whether he could try his luck and kiss Sameer sober. He chickened out and figured it was probably he who had kissed Sameer, and he would just blame it on the beer. Sameer simultaneously decided on the same game plan. Unlike Kunal, Sameer knew he had kissed Kunal first, although if pressed he also knew Kunal was the one who was grinding on him in all the right ways. The both avoided looking at each other, embarrased. Kunal was the first to speak. "Wow, last night sure was great, wasn't it? I can't even remember a thing!" The lie hurt Kunal just as much as it did Sameer, their frowns going even deeper. Sameer claimed to not remember a thing as well. It was only over breakfast that they realized their best friend had been proposed to the night before, and they should probably go find her.

They went to her room and knocked. Nobody came to the door. Kunal turned to Sameer, his worry lines reappearing. "What if she didn't come back last night? What if she was kidnapped or raped on the streets or got lost or something else terrible happened?"

They ran to Abhi's room, where they were about to knock before they heard something. Muffled sounds were coming from his room. Kunal put his ear to the door before laughing so hard he fell to the ground. "Kunal, what's going on there?" "Just put your ear to the door, yaar."

*oohhh abhi! harder* *haiiii rabbaaa Nehaaa* Sameer quickly joined Kunal laughing hysterically on the floor. Eventually after the laughter subsided, they re-evaulated the situation. "Still think she's being raped, jiggrypoo?" "hell, I didn't know the monkey had it in him!"

They decided they could assume the two were newly engaged, and left them to do their...business. As they went back to the elevator, Kunal began to wonder what it would be like to propose to someone; to get down on his knee and profess his love and really, really mean it, and then to go to a seedy motel and have sex until worried friends came looking for you. They passed the day away watching movies on the TV. Kunal had brought some bollywood flicks, and they watched Kuch Kuch Hota Hai and Devdas. As Kuch Kuch Hota Hai began, they both sat on opposite ends of the couch, but as the movie progressed Sameer and Kunal started inching towards each other. Sameer stretched his arm out to put around Kunal, and Kunal laid his head on Sameer's shoulder, which admittedly was pretty gay but he felt cuddly damn it. As Devdas started, Kunal put his head on Sameer's lap. He started pressing down on his dick just to see what would happen, like when Sameer had slept in his bed back in Miami nearly a year ago. He could feel Sameer fighting it, but eventually he had the semi-erection Kunal had being aiming for. Kunal was about to sit up and kiss him again, when Sameer's phone rang. It was Neha telling them to come to Abhi's room in five minutes. Annoyed, Kunal paused the movie and noticed Sameer's erection had gone down. They then left their room to go to Neha and Abhi.


	12. NYC with Neha

Before they could knock, Neha opened the door, squealing. She pulled them into a hug and for a second it was like they were back in Miami before the asshole monkey tore them apart. She broke the hug and invited them inside. When they sat down, she showed them her left hand, now with a huge diamond ring on it. The weird thing was, neither Kunal nor Sam wished they were Abhi anymore, and they couldn't figure out why. "Where's the mon-i mean Abhi?" Sameer asked. "Oh he left to go celebrate with some friends he has in the city, and told me I should celebrate with mine." "We're friends now?!" both Sameer and Kunal exclaimed. "Well, after I thought it over, I realized that while you guys did something selfish, you both know me better than anyone else and now that everything is going to turn out fine...why not?"

Excited, they all group hugged again. Neha suggested going to a bar, and both men agreed, although they were visibly blushing. They ended up at a bar near where Kunal and Sameer had spent the previous night, and there they ran into a man who looked awfully familiar. "Hey guys! I called you a cab last night, remember me?" Slightly mortified that they were being recognized from a gay bar, they still kept polite conversation. He left after a while, leaving the three of them to party like they had in Miami. The celebratory alcohol was flowing freely, and Kunal and Sameer ended up in the same state they had the night before. The same man called them a cab, although this time they paid. They thanked him and left. When they got back to the same hotel, Neha went back to her room and Kunal and Sameer went back to theirs.


	13. It Finally Happens

Still quite intoxicated, they decided to change clothes. Sameer was quickly realizing the scent of sweat, alcohol, and cologne was quite sexy on Kunal. His previous erection now fully back again, he tried to change his clothes. He stopped when he saw Kunal without a shirt, his body fully remembering the feel of his abs and how brilliantly their bodies had fit together. Without being fully aware of his actions, he pushed Kunal up against the wall and started smelling him. Kunal, half confused half turned on, became increasingly aware of the tent being created in his pants as well as Sameer's.

When Kunal had seen Sameer play with his chest hair, he somewhat wondered what it would feel like against his own, smoother chest. He was pleased to realize it felt pretty good, just like the rest of him. Their erections began rubbing against each other. This time, Sameer began grinding on Kunal, both men getting even harder. Unlike the last time they had kissed, this time Sameer grabbed his hair and smashed his mouth up against Kunal's. Just like the last time, the intense passion made Kunal's hands rise up to try and balance himself. His knees were getting weak just from kissing Sameer, he wondered what it would be like to go even farther. His hands came down and unbuckled Sameer's belt expertly, he had a lot of experience on quickly undressing male clothing from all the times he had slept with women and had to take his own clothes off. Sameer moved his body slightly, eliciting a moan from Kunal. Kunal reached into Sameer's pants and grabbed hold of his shaft, making Sameer cry out loudly. Sameer bucked his hips when Kunal ran his hand along Sameer's shaft, covering it with pre-cum. Sameer pushed Kunal onto his knees, and Kunal licked his shaft. Sameer bucked his hips again, trying to get friction. Kunal smiled and swallowed his dick whole in one swift move. If Sameer had been any less intoxicated and high off of Kunal's mouth around him, he probably would have questioned how Kunal was so good at sucking men off. As Kunal was blowing him, Sameer began pumping Kunal. God, Kunal was good. It was no wonder why he had heard him through the walls a year ago. He found himself making the same noises too. "ohhhh Kunallll. ooohhhhh Kuunnallll. OH. KUNAL." With that, he came in spurts inside of Kunal. The taste of Sameer in his mouth made Kunal follow suit, spilling his seed all over Sameer's body. Sameer took Kunal's finger and ran it through the cum now on his stomach and brought it to his lips. "You taste so good, my Jiggrypoo" he said with an evil smirk. He decided to go take a shower and told Kunal he would be back in a couple minutes. In that time span, Kunal managed to fall asleep on the floor, with Sameer's cum still on his chin. Sameer kissed it off and then carried him to bed, where their bodies still fit together like puzzle pieces.


	14. Leaving

-Present Time-

Kunal woke up with a hairy arm around him and something poking his ass. Wait. What. Ohgod. He quickly got up, horrified. Luckily the bed didn't creak, and Sameer didn't wake up. Ohgod. ohhhhgodno. He...had finally done it. Well he hadn't technically done it, but still. He'd touched Sameer's...and Sameer had touched his...ohhhno. This was bad. He had to get out. He didn't know where he'd go, but he couldn't stay here. He packed up all of his things and headed to the airport to catch a flight somewhere. It was still dark out when he got to the airport. Sameer couldn't have been awake by now, Kunal thought. A weird sadness shot through his chest, even Kunal couldn't deny he wished last night hadn't happened.

He saw the sign of all the flights leaving within half an hour. There weren't many, it turned out it was only 6 in the morning. One was to Miami, another to London, a third was going to Canada and a fourth was going to India. Kunal weighed the options. He knew he couldn't go back to Miami, that one was for sure. He didn't know anyone in Canada, but it was awfully cold up there and Kunal really didn't want to be any colder than he already was. That left India and London. Kunal wanted to go back home, but realized...he didn't have one. He could try and go back to India, but who would want to see him? Then he remembered London. He had never been to the place his parents had died, hadn't even been to the country or seen their gravestones. His parents had only had enough money to buy plane tickets for themselves, they were planning on working and saving enough money for Kunal and his brother. It was decided, he would go to London. He bought the ticket and boarded the plane. He wanted to check his phone, but the stewardess told him to turn it off. If he was in the right state of mind he would have hit on her, but he just wanted to crawl into a hole and wallow in self pity so he didn't. If he'd checked his phone, he would have found 13 missed phone calls from Sameer, Abhi, and Neha, along with 37 texts from Sameer begging his Jiggrypoo to come back.

When the plane landed, Kunal quickly realized his plan was not well thought out. He had no place to go, and no idea of where he was or where to go. He had heard of Southall from some movie he and Neha had watched once, he vaguely remembered there being a large indian population. He managed to find a bus to take him there and hop on.

When he arrived, it was ten o'clock, and there was a few places still open. He found an indian restaurant still opened, and walked in. There were a few Sikh men in the back, singing and dancing. He couldn't help but smile a bit. He sat down and an old lady came to ask what he wanted to eat. When he spoke, the lady smiled a bit. "vhere are ju from, beta? Jhu are not from here haan?" Kunal smiled, "No, i'm from America." The old lady got all excited. "Amreeka? Mera bhateeja lives in Amreeka!" Kunal smiled even wider, his dimples fully showing for the first time all day. "Where does your nephew live, aunty?" "Miami, beta." His smile was now gone. "I live in Miami too", he said, a hint of sadness showing. The aunty was too excited to notice, and ran into the kitchen without even taking his order. When she came out, she brought with her the one person Kunal wanted to see even less than Sameer.


	15. Confession

"Kunal?" said a female voice too young to be the aunty's. Hold on, Kunal thought, how does she know my name? He looked up and saw Sameer's mom. His eyebrows furrowed, he was lost for words. "Oh, hello aunty...how are you doing?" he managed to stammer out. "I'm fine, where's Sameer?" she demanded. "I left him with you months ago, you didn't leave him did you?" Now she was angry. Kunal sighed. "Is there some place we could go to talk privately?" "Yes, Kunal. Give me a minute to grab my things." Sameer's mother came out with her things as well as a take out box filled with food. "Well, if this story is going to take a while, my beta should be fed." She hugged him tightly. "Whatever it is, i'm sure it'll turn out fine. Clearly God meant for you to find me." She got to what Kunal presumed to be her house and opened the door. She handed him his food and they sat on the couch. Kunal couldn't help but love Sameer's mom, she was in every way the mother he'd always wished he'd had.

Kunal sighed again. "It's about Sameer isn't it?" she guessed. He nodded sadly. He realized he would have to tell her everything. When he got to where they went to New York he stopped. Sameer's mother was nearly in tears over being taken for a fool. "You never were gay?" her voice quivered. "Aunty, no please don't cry". Kunal felt like the biggest asshole, and went to hug her. "Wait, you didn't finish the story", she said half smiling. Kunal showed his dimples and continued. "Well, we went to New York City and Abhi told me and Sameer to leave because he was proposing to Neha, and we sort of ended up at a...gay bar". He finished, shamefully. "We didn't mean to we got lost and we were cold and they had food and i'm sorry aunty!" She only laughed. "It's ok beta, continue." "Well, we went back to the hotel and Sameer was wet and the only way he would stop was if I laid against him and I did and it felt good, aunty. Better than good, it felt amazing, like we were made for each other." At this point, Sameer's mom had tears in her eyes from happiness. Kunal continued, "and then the next night we were drunk and we kissed and then we went even further..." Kunal was nearly in tears by this point, too. Sameer's mother only smiled. "Do you love my son?" Kunal looked up, in tears. "...yes." Sameer's mother hugged him. "bas."


	16. Mummy Daughter Day

This really only made Kunal cry harder, but it was because he had never felt so loved. He tearfully told Sameer's mom that he had no place to go. Angrily, she stood up. "You will stay at my house", she declared, insulted that he thought he would have to stay somewhere else. Smiling, he stood up and hugged her. "Thank you auntyji" "Kunal, call me mummy" Kunal looked down and smiled. "okay...mummyji".

He woke up the next morning feeling like he was missing something. Then he realized he was missing the hairy arm around him that he had been waking up to the past few days. Frowning, he got dressed and went downstairs. "What's wrong, beta? Missing Sameer?" Sameer's mom said playfully. Shyly Kunal smiled with his hand on the back of his head. "yeah I...I do miss him."

"Well, forget about him. Today you and I are having a mummy daughter day. Kunal politely asked what that was, trying to hint at the fact he was a 6 foot tall man. "Well, i'd always planned on taking Sameer's wife on these kinds of dates...so I will take you!"

They left their house and walked out to a clothing store. Giggling, Kunal put a dupatta around his head. "Mummy am I doing it right?" he asked, smirking. "No, beta. There's one thing you're missing." She bought the dupatta for Kunal, despite his pleas against the purchase, before walking to the bank. She took him to her private security box before pulling out a little jewelry box, and handed it to Kunal. She told him she had always planned on giving it to Sameer's future wife, but they now belonged to him. She batted his hand away as he began to open it, saying he could open it when they got home. The rest of the day went by quickly, Kunal ecstatic to finally have a mother. When they got home the sun had gone down. Sameer's mother went to cook dinner while Kunal went upstairs to change clothes. When he was finally alone, he opened the little box. In it were expensive gold bangles. Confused, he questioned what he should do with them? He was a guy, after all...he couldn't wear bangles. Yet for some reason he shoved his hand through them, and nearly cried from the pain of putting them on. He turned his arm, trying to see how they looked on him. He felt someone staring at him, and looked in the doorway. There was Sameer's mom with tears running down her face. Kunal began to cry with her, for reasons he couldn't explain. He wasn't having the manliest of days, really. They ate dinner together and then he went to bed, all the while wearing his golden bangles.


	17. Welcome Home

Kunal woke up with a weirdly hairy arm flicking his ears. How the hell had Sameer's mom managed to grow arm hair in nine hours? He batted her hand away and tried to go back to sleep, but the arm started tickling him in all the places that made him laugh hysterically. Finally he opened his eyes and saw...Sameer! Sameer jumped back on Kunal's bed, hugging him tightly, tears flowing down his face. "How...how did you know I was" Kunal started to say before interrupted by Sameer. "Shhh my jiggrypoo. It's only 4 in the morning and i'm going to bed. Kunal grinned and turned around. "Yeh ladka hai Allah" he mumbled, scooting over so there was room for Sameer. He could hear Sameer laughing behind him, and could feel him putting his arm around him. Sameer pulled Kunal back so he was directly next to him and kissed his neck. "I missed you, Jiggrypoo." "missed you too."

Kunal woke up without the hand around him, but he quickly judged by the feelings in his lower regions that Sameer was down there. Quickly woken up, in a sleepy haze he saw Sameer's lips around his member, which made him smile so widely his eyes scrunched up in that way that Sameer loved. He hadn't realized how hard he was, but as Sameer began to move up and down again, he began to moan. He'd never had to lower his volume before, and was having a hard time with it. He moaned Sameer's name as he came in his mouth, and was going to return the favor when Sameer's mom knocked at the door, telling them it was time for breakfast. "I see he missed you", she said to Kunal, smirking. They both went downstairs and Sameer's mom allowed them both time to explain to each other what had happened over the past two days. Sameer, Abhi, and Neha had spent two days combing the city looking for him, when Sameer's mom called her son to notify him of Kunal's whereabouts. Sameer hopped on the closest flight to London and got here as fast as he could. Kunal was about to explain why he left when Sameer's mother got the hint that they needed to be alone. "I'm going to go to work now, see you boys later."

When she was gone, Sameer turned to Kunal with tears in his eyes. "Jiggrypoo...why did you leave me?" "I...I don't know. I was just scared of how much I loved being with you. Love. Being with you". Sameer had a cheeky grin now. "You love being with me or you loovveee meeee". "Yes." Replied Kunal. "Yes, whattttt" Sameer said, laughing. Kunal picked Sameer up. "Sameer. I LOVE YOU." He yelled, and kissed him. For reasons he couldn't explain, every time he kissed Sameer he got all weak in the knees, so he broke the kiss, threw Sameer over his back and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got in, throwing Sameer a glance. When Sameer seemed hesitant to get in, he got out and shoved Sameer in. He grabbed Sameer's hair and licked his ear, making Sameer's dick jump slightly. He ran his nose across Sameer's jaw line, making it hard. Sameer lifted his head and kissed Kunal, knowing how it made Kunal weak. Seizing the moment, he lifted Kunal and started sucking on his nipple, making it hard. He pinched it and then moved onto the other one. Kunal's member was now equally as hard, and he moaned as Sameer put him down and leaned into him. In a weird moment of levity, Sameer took his dick in his hand and hit Kunal's with it, making a Star Wars lightsaber noise. "I always wanted to have a lightsaber battle" said Sameer, shrugging. He quickly got down to business though, and was about to go farther down when he noticed Kunal's wrist. "Dude...are those my mom's old bangles?!" He fell down from laughing so hard, before noticing Kunal was in tears. "You don't even care do you, you dumb fuck? It took ten minutes to put these bastards on. Ten. Fucking. Minutes of complete pain. And know why I did it? Because I love you, you asshole." Kunal moved to wipe his eyes but Sameer kissed the tears away. "Babe, I was just kidding. Come on, don't be like that. It was just... unexpected." He began kissing him all over while tickling him, trying to do anything to make his eyes turn like crescents and his dimples show. He'd never really realized how much he'd hated it when Kunal wasn't happy. Eventually the tickling worked and Kunal was back to normal. Truthfully, Kunal knew he would have acted the same way if Sameer had bangles. He hadn't even remembered he still had the bangles on, he'd gotten do used to them. He hadn't taken them off, and it was partially (though he'd never admit it to anybody) because he didn't want to.

Sameer turned him around, and before he could protest stuck a finger up his ass. Kunal yelped in pain, disgust, and confusion. Sameer looked at him. "I'm not going to be the girl, jiggrypoo. I've got a hairy chest and you've got bangles." This was a pretty valid point, so begrudgingly he turned around. Sameer began moving his finger, loosening the muscle. Kunal only felt dull pain, until Sameer added a second finger. After the initial pain, Kunal bucked backwards, trying to get more friction. Sameer kissed his shoulder, quieting him. Sameer continued to scissor his fingers, until he hit something that made Kunal shudder. Smiling, Sameer ran his fingers over the same spot, making Kunal see white everytime he hit it. He started experimenting in the speed of the stroking of his prostate, until Kunal bit him. "What the hell?" yelled Sameer. "Don't. Play. With. Me. Just. Fuck. Me" Kunal managed to say between groans. Sameer, happy to oblige, lined his member up with Kunal's now looser opening and started to enter Kunal. He didn't want to hurt him so he just inserted the tip. Kunal grimaced, but after a few moments started moving around a little bit, so Sameer continued. After he got all the way in, he turned Kunal's head around so he could kiss him as he pulled nearly all the way out and then shoved it all the way back in. Kunal moaned loudly into his mouth, almost making Sameer come then and there. Managing to hold it together, he continued moving in and out slowly. Soon, both men were about to come, and they picked up the speed. Out of nowhere, Kunal pulled himself off of Sameer. "Say it", he demanded. "Say what?" "Come on, I said it, now you have to." "Jiggrypoo can't this wait?" "no". "I don't know what i'm supposed to say?" Kunal didn't want to force Sameer to say it, so he allowed Sameer to reenter him. He continued to pound into Kunal until Sameer shuddered on Kunal and shot his cum into Kunal, shouting "I LOVE YOU". The feeling of Sameer in Kunal made Kunal come hard onto the shower wall. Kunal smiled widely. "You said it", he exclaimed gleefully. Sameer brought him in for a kiss, now without lust but filled with love. "Yes, I love you, Jiggrypoo".

By now the shower had turned cold, but neither man had noticed. Knowing full well by now that Kunal was the "nap after sex" guy, Sameer picked him up, dried him off, and brought him to his old closet. He pulled out two adult sized footie pajamas. "Don't judge me, these things are cuddly as fuck." Kunal just sleepily stepped into one of the pajamas, and held his arms out. "Carry me?" he said, pouting a little. With the footie pajamas he looked like a weirdly sized three year old. Sameer, grinning, picked up Kunal and started to bring him back to his room. Kunal, already tired, began snuggling with Sameer's neck. By the time Sameer made it to his room, Kunal was fast asleep. Sameer crawled into bed and laid Kunal in between his legs, on his chest, hugging him tightly. When his mother came home for lunch she found one son with reading glasses on reading a book while tightly clutching his lover, both in footie pajamas. The look on Sameer's face said it all, and she went downstairs to make Sameer some food and let Kunal sleep.


End file.
